


High Time

by karaokegal



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drugs, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack enjoys the 60's, but misses the old days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Music Is My Boyfriend Meme](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/1518068.html). Song: [High Time-The Grateful Dead](http://www.sendspace.com/file/1b6kox). Prompt: Jack Harkness, angst. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

“What’s that then? Some sort of pop art piece? Represents the hand of fate?”

“Something like that,” Jack murmured, watching with a practiced, appreciative eye as Jody pulled up his jeans. He’d found the boy selling marijuana in the Plass and decided to grab some free love for the afternoon. 

At times, he missed the days of corsets and hypocrisy, or at least the need for a bit of flirtation. Not that he’d turn down anything that came and went as easily as Jody, but he was still waiting for the only one that really mattered. 

Hand of fate, indeed.


End file.
